


Betrayal

by wolfgirl232



Series: New York City Heat [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Doritos - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfgirl232/pseuds/wolfgirl232
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is double-crossed.</p><p>For my friend Dani, who was in the exact same place as Dave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

The door bangs open behind you and you jump, scared out of your focus on the silent film you are watching for class. You turn from Chaplin to Dave, whose startled look has you worried already. You stand, starting for him. "Dave, what's wrong?"

You try to take the plastic shopping bags from his hand, but he jerks his arm back, instead letting his head fall onto your shoulder. "John," he mumbles into the fabric of your shirt. "It's just so awful."

"What is? What's happened?" Concerned, you tilt his face upward to skim your thumb under the frame of his aviators. No tears. That's a good sign.

"They've ruined them. All my life I've had faith, I've been good to them, probably supported them fucking single handedly with my dedication. And then they go do something like this!"

From one of the shopping bags he tears a bag of Doritos, shoving it at you. Fumbling, you take the bag, looking down at it in confusion.

There is a brief pause. "May I ask what is so offending about these corn chips?"

"It's not the chips!" He stabs a finger into the crinkly packaging. "It's the logo! They've changed it in their infinite wisdom! Just look at that. That is the douchiest logo I have ever seen. How am I supposed to eat out of this bag without looking like Lord of the Douchebags?"

He is actually serious. Gently, you place the bag on the kitchen counter and wrap your arms around him, letting his face return your shoulder. "It's okay, Dave. We'll pull through this. I could help you draft a letter to the company if you want." Your offer sounds weak.

Dave just moans into your shoulder and you ruffle his hair, glancing at the culprit sitting on the counter.

You hadn't really looked before, too concerned with Dave, but, looking again, you realize it is a pretty shitty logo. Wow. What dicks.

That night, you and Dave go Dorito hunting, finding some chips in the old packaging at a small convenience store. Pulling out your wallet, you put down enough cash for their whole supply, smiling when Dave throws his arms around you, pressing his face into your back.

"My savior," he whispers.

 


End file.
